With the development of communication technology, terminals and other electronic devices have become an indispensable part in daily life; moreover, users have more and more diversified requirements on the electronic device, for example, ultralight and ultrathin notebook computers are increasingly favored by the users. At present, the ultralight and ultrathin notebook computers often adopt a fan-less (fan-less) design for heat dissipation, and meanwhile, the overall weights of the ultralight and ultrathin notebook computers can be reduced.